


The Files

by GalaxyEagle



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Action, Adventure, The Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyEagle/pseuds/GalaxyEagle
Summary: Skylar Waters lived her life as a Air Force soldier, ranked up to Major before becoming the Autobot Ambassador.As her new job implies, she deals with finding a suitable company to create technology that would help the human race.However, Megatron brings two unlikely teams together with an ultimate fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faythren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faythren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Hope Is Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552209) by [Faythren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faythren/pseuds/Faythren). 



Skylar walked through the large building to the receptions desk with confidence and security. She had a good feeling of this company and had looked into its past. She felt that Stark Industries had changed and was looking for a brighter future. 

In her left hand was a briefcase full of important files that she swore to protect her life with, even if she had to sacrifice the files if needed. She looked down at her watch: two minutes before three pm. Perfect. 

The receptionist was a pretty lady who quickly checked her name off a list and called up to the CEO's office. Skylar didn't fancy the face full of makeup but plastered a smile on her face as she waited. Soon enough she was escorted to a elevator and sent up the large building. 

The CEO's office was lavish and obviously overdone with things not needed like a kitchen and several bathrooms. She sat outside the office in one of the couches.

She, herself, was dressed fashionably in a white blouse and navy blue pencil skirt. She had on one and a half inch navy blue heels with her hair in a low bun, like her normal military get up. She wore no makeup or accessories except a thin wedding band. Her blue eyes seemed to be abnormally bright.

The door opened not long after she sat, a woman becoming her in. That woman introduced herself as Pepper Potts, Stark's girlfriend and CEO of his company. She could understand, knowing that Stark was unorganized and arrogant. 

She breezed past Pepper and placed the briefcase on the ground, sitting. Pepper sat down again in her lavish chair behind the desk that had papers stacked in neat piles. 

"Ms. Potts, I must ask before we start this to shut off all devices in this room, including both security cameras and microphones. I would rather not have a catastrophe on my hands with a device broadcasting what I have to say," Skylar said briskly with a business voice.

"I cannot disable my cameras however the microphones in her can be disabled for now," Pepper replied calmly. 

Unhappy with the idea, Skylar frowned. "I understand your concerns for your own safety but I'm sure you understand my worries too."

The woman nodded, "If you cannot discuss this in front of my security then perhaps we should not do this deal."

Skylar shook her head, knowing that this is the best company for her to trust the files with. "No, no. I can let the cameras stay on for this one time." 

Pepper nodded, clicking a few things on her computer before turning to Skylar with her hands crossed in her lap as she leaned back. 

"I know of your company history, yet I also know that you would not break such a treaty as this. As the Autobot Ambassador, I present to you files that Ratchet and Optimus have given me to present to the company I see fit in earning. These files include medical findings, biotechnology, and space exploration. If any of these files are used to make bioweapons it would be against our treaty and will cause a galactic war between these two species, am I clear."

Pepper smiled, "Crystal."

Skylar nodded. "I am putting my faith in this company, and to know that you agree with our terms, I will have you sign a few papers. This includes protecting these files with your life. If given to the wrong hands, wars could be started," She said grimly. She opened the briefcase and pulled out papers. 

Pepper read over the files, easily agreeing to the terms. She signed her name serval times and gave the papers back to Skylar. Skylar gladly took them, placing them back in her briefcase. She then took out large orange envelopes with the NEST logo stamped on it. 

"Protect them with your life," she ordered, standing. 

"Of course," Pepper said, shaking Skylar's hand. "Thank you for trusting us."

Skylar only nodded with a tight smile before leaving the office. She picked up her phone, calling a strange number. "Optimus, this is Skylar. The files are in safe hands. I trust this one."

The deep baritone voice came out the other side. "Good, Skylar. When you get back to base, there is another mission that the government wants your approval on."

Skylar only hummed in response before hanging up, not at all excited about the paperwork. 

As she left, Pepper phoned Stark and informed him of the deal. "Yes, Tony. I want these files in your safe."

There was an angry statement over the line. 

"I don't care Tony. These files must be protected or else wars can start."


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar sat in the car, tapping her fingernails against her armrest. She trusted that coorperation but was extremely nervous. They had a history of weapon making, the prime reason she was told to seek out other companies. She refused.

 

She had to get the files off of her hands quick. The decepticons knew she had them and their location. Embedded in the notes was a hardrive that had information of Autobot secrets. She knew Pepper Potts wouldn't sell her out. Her boyfriend was a savior of the world.

 

That was her prime reason to trust them. She knew of their past well, and Stark had saved the world, nearly destroying himself in the process.

 

She made it back to base, waving to the Prime, who was in his vehicle form. She got a soft honk from him as she walked to her office. Once she was inside, she threw her bag down, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it. She was worried. Who wouldn't be? She felt as if she should have looked at all of her options, to not be so abrupt with her decision.

 

She walked to her desk, sitting down and looking at her paper work and mail. She pushed it off of the folder with the words "Top Secret" stamped in red ink on it. She ignored it and started to read.

 

She was the one to explain things to the public, to protect the Autobots, to never the one in between them and the government. She had a tough job, not paid enough for it either. She couldn't quit. She loved her Autobots too much.

 

She sighed, hand in her hair. Her eyes had bags under them, her hair starting to grey. She didn't even have kids yet. She turned to computer, starting it up. As she waited, she read the mail, most of them from news outlets requesting an interview. She finally got to a letter with no return address and her name written in black ink with the address to a base in a different state for the security of the Autobots. She frowned. Letters were typically written on a computer and printed.

 

She read the hand written note, her frown slowly deepening.

 

"Skylar...

We know you have the Files. Those Files aren't yours. Return them to us or that tower will burn. We harve allies. We have weapons.

Do what's right."

 

She ripped the letter, ripping it into several pieces. She threw it in the trash, looking down at the open folder. On the top read "MECH". She was certain this is where the letter came from.

 

She shook her head, leaning back. That just made her job much harder. She pulled up her email, emailing Pepper Potts about the threat of MECH. She rubbed her head again after she sent it. 

 

\------

 

After a long day, Skylar sat in the car, her headache worsening. It had started when she arrived back to base. She always got car sick, the Autobots knew that yet she still felt horrible. She had to drive herself but they insisted to drive her back to her house.

 

With not much to say, she allowed them to take her to and from the places needed be. 

 

"Skylar, the Autobots and I are being moved closer to the tower to better protect it. We won't be able to protect you until we get settled in. Are you okay with this?" the Prime said, concern lacing his voice. 

 

"Of course I'm fine with it! I'll appreciate the vacation, Optimus," the small female said, looking at the steering wheel and smiling. 

 

The old bot let out a vent through the vents. "Good. It will take several weeks. I just wanted to be sure."

 

She understood his concern. She wanted to tell him about the letter but concidering they were headed to the tower to protect it, she didn't care. 

 

She waved at Optimus was she got to her front porch. She unlocked her door and walked in, not noticing the hand written note on the table in the entrance of her home. 


End file.
